


2059

by LunaLehnsherr



Series: Stark Dynasty [5]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLehnsherr/pseuds/LunaLehnsherr
Summary: The last installment of the Stark Dynasty Series.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Stark Dynasty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529282
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2059

There is a girl who stumbled and lost her way, she was strong, and courageous. She fought wars, and saved lives. She went through hell and came out as it's queen. She lost friends but gained a family. She grew, and grew, and grew.

She travelled the stars, and the worlds, the universe was protected, and the multiverse balanced. Her power grew, knowing no boundaries. She loved many and was loved by many more. Maybe she lost her power, and forgot her old life but they never forgot her. Her story lives on through them, and their children.

So if the people ask, tell them that this is the story of Kyra Peggy Potts Stark, and this is how it ends.

In the distance you could hear the sounds of doors opening and closing, the echo travelling down the hall like the howl of a wolf, the sounds of footsteps like hard rain onto the roof and windows. The older students going to class, the younger listening to her story.

The story of the savior, however reluctant her fathers were to bring her into the fold.

If anyone tried, they could find her grave, not her memorial, that was in Washington and everyone knew where it was, her grave, where she was buried, is in New York, near her home.

Among the regular folk who payed tribute, there was a group of mutants, who watched her story unfold, her family.

Two who control metal, two who read minds, one who teleports, one who controls the weather, one who shoots lasers from his eyes, one with enhanced strength, one who shoots lasers from his hands and chest, one who shapeshifts, and one who runs fast.

If you asked, no one could tell you if they were there, always staying just out of sight, but they were all there. If you looked hard enough even now you'll probably still see them all, however they’ve been dead for a few years, their bodies buried next to hers, as none wanted to leave her.

The children of this family uphold their legacy, each child as special and significant as the next. Nobody was better than others, they are the X-Men, a team, but more importantly, a family.

A symbol of hope shining out across the stars, a symbol of life, death, and rebirth. A phoenix, like the force inside her.

The Phoenix never strayed far from its original hosts, the next in the bloodlines inherited its power, tamed and controllable, a feat none would ever expect.

The earth was protected.

Nobody was ever told that when they first buried Kyra Stark, they were burying an empty casket. The world had to move on.

So, while Kyra lived until she was 32, dying in a drink-driving accident, she lived peacefully and loved, the loss of her memories finally allowing her to live freely, for once not fearing those who hunted mutants, she lived without fear or worry.

Her second funeral had her body lain to rest in her original casket, with a smaller, more intimate ceremony, the only ones who attended were the X-Men.

The Avengers didn't know she had survived the battle and they had all found it hard to move on, nobody ever did but it got easier. It was safer for Kyra that way, Charles would have said had they asked.

Tony died only a few months after Kyra’s official death, the car accident, he'd become reckless in the loss of his first daughter, distracted. Pepper lived a long life, saddened and reminded everyday of the wonder that had been her first child.

Peter kept looking out for the little guy, and occasionally fighting the big threats. He settled down with MJ and had 2 kids, Elijah Anthony and Kyra Rose, twins, named after his father and baby sister. She may have been almost the same age as him after he came back from the ‘blip’ phenomenon, but she’d always be his baby sister.

Harley sought out Robbie Reyes in his mourning and Robbie took him to the world he and Kyra had lived on for a few months when she was 17, he found love in the son of Superman and they adopted a little girl called Peggy, a metahuman who could control temperature. He never did make it back to his home world.

Nebula, the blue alien that Kyra was ever so fond of went back to the stars, living out the rest of her days watching the Universe. She never truly believed Kyra was gone, hoping that Kyra was living her best life, without worry or stress, and that she was safe. Nebula didn’t have any children of her own, but always enjoyed the visits she took to see her nieces and nephews, stopping by Kyra’s grave, each time detailing the latest news from space, something which Kyra would have smiled at, if she were there to see or hear it.

Little Morgan grew up to be a beautiful woman, just like her mother and older sister, she knew that there used to be another but had no memories of her big sisters twin only photos. She went off on adventures with her friends and lived her life to its fullest. She had 3 kids, Virginia Peggy, after her mother and her sister, Jean Maria, after her grandmother and her sisters adoptive sister and Henry Alexander, after the two mutants who always checked in on the anniversary of Kyra’s death, Kyra’s adoptive Uncle and her Brother-in-Law.

They all still cried over her loss. But most learned to accept what had happened and they all knew nothing could change it, Kyra’s sacrifice had to happen or the world wouldn’t be safe.

I leave you now with these two things that Kyra never failed to do or say to all those who needed to hear it; "Nobody is wrong because of the color of their skin, nobody is wrong because of something in their genetic code. We are all individuals, but strip away all the labels mankind and society have placed on us and you get people made of Flesh, Blood, and Bones. Stop hiding behind discriminatory labels and accept each other." And her favorite thing to say, "appreciate what you have when you have it. Don't wait until it's gone forever. I don't want to look back and think about everything I should have said, talk to those you love and tell them everything you need them to hear and know."

Her story is one of tragedy and loss, but it’s also one of hope. She saved us all, knowing she'd lose the life she had.

This isn't only the story of Kyra Stark, it's also the story of the strongest avenger and the most powerful mutant to ever live. This is the story of the woman who saved mankind, the universe, and the multiverse.

And this is where it ends.

"Adelaide, did she ever remember?" The littlest of the group, Jonathon asks.

"Yes, Jonathon, she did,” Adelaide nods, smiling, standing up with the rest of the children, “the day she died she was on her way back to her apartment from seeing Charles and Erik, her adoptive parents, one last time, to say goodbye and tell them everything they meant to her. She even got to see the rest of her adoptive family and after a tearful reunion she got in her car and left her home for the last time. See, she knew that day that she would die, but she had something to drop off first. A little baby, her only daughter, a mutant with the same powers as her."

Adelaide smiles at the kids, turning the lights in the room off as they leave to go to their next class. Jonathon, the last to leave, staring at her with wide eyed wonder. Everybody knew what Kyra’s powers were, how could they not, she saved the world.

Adelaide smiles down at him, patting him on the shoulder as she closed the door behind her and walked off down the hall to go and help Kymera with the science class. Jonathon’s staring continues until she’s out of sight, he wonders if he had just missed her action, but he just knew he hadn’t.

_She hadn't touched the light switch._

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for there to be more stories, to build up to this finale, but during the *cough* five month *cough* break I took, I just lost all motivation for this series. I'll probably post oneshots if I get inspiration strikes but I'll mainly be doing little scenes in my discord for writing (link: https://discord.gg/yHA9b4Bxhf) its where Ill be mostly and Ill post little scenes that will probably never got a full story for anything I'm interested in at that moment. I'll also explain why I did some of the things I did if that if something you'd like.
> 
> Thank you all for coming on this journey with me, it's been a long one. I started this series in 2019 and its 2021 when its coming to a close. I really hope you enjoyed, despite any emotions the story evoked for you. When I started it was never meant to go this way, I never intended for this to be the way this series ended but the idea struck me and then it stuck with me until I wrote it out, all in one sitting.


End file.
